Modern wells, including hydrocarbon wells, utilize an ever-increasing amount of instrumentation. Such instrumentation is very helpful to the art in that it provides information about the downhole environment including parameters such as temperature, pressure, chemical constituency, strain and flow rate as well as many other parameters. Knowledge of such parameters allows a well operator to optimize efficiency of the well either through surface intervention, by pre-programmed downhole controllers or both. The result, of course, is greater production or higher quality production of target fluids. With all of the instrumentation in the downhole environment, conductors to convey the information to remote locations become very important. Such conductors may be electrical, hydraulic and even optical. While in many cases the conductor is attached to or made a part of a downhole tool before running, it is also not uncommon to deliver conductors to the downhole environment at sometime later than the time of installation of the tool. The “time later” may be a matter of minutes to a matter of years or decades depending upon the particular situation and the needs of the well operator.
For more stiff conductors such as electrical cable, running in the hole is accomplished in several known ways but for optic fiber, or other highly flexible and less durable conductors difficulty has been experienced by the art. Therefore, a relatively simple and cost effective means for delivering conductors including optic fibers to the downhole environment will be well received by the art.